Sorrow
by UndeadDolly
Summary: He wanted Noctis to grieve - to move pass Lady Lunafreya, but that wasn't occurring. It wasn't fair, not to him. After all, Noctis and him were a couple now. Yet Noctis just couldn't forget her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

**Note: Enjoy. **

**Summary:** He wanted Noctis to grieve - to move pass Lady Lunafreya, but that wasn't occurring. It wasn't fair, not to him. After all, Noctis and him were a couple now. Yet Noctis just couldn't forget her.

Chapter One

He wanted Noctis to mourn.

He wanted Noctis to grieve - to move pass Lady Lunafreya, but that wasn't occurring. It wasn't fair, not to him.

After all, Noctis and him were a couple now. Yet Noctis just couldn't forget her.

XOXO

The timer went off.

He propped the oven open - inhaling the sweet scent, which wafted throughout the kitchen. He had baked chocolate chip cookies.

It caught Noctis' attention, who hugged him from behind.

"Luna loved baking as well," Noctis murmured, as Prompto's posture stiffened. "She always made me brownies."

"Oh, I didn't know," Prompto mumbled, as Noctis sighed sadly. "If you want, I can bake you some tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

XOXO

The pot was boiling.

He turned the stove off, then. He began grabbing mugs - pouring hot chocolate into them, with whip cream. He then took chocolate syrup - drizzling some over the whip cream, as his husband watched.

"Is something wrong?" Prompto asked, as Noctis shook his head. "What is it, Noct?"

"There's nothing wrong," Noctis assured, as Prompto bit his lower lip. "Why don't you ever use marshmallows, though?"

"What's this about marshmallows?"

"It's just I remember Luna liked marshmallows."

"Oh, I wasn't aware. I'll switch to marshmallows from now on."

"I appreciate that."

XOXO

The table was set.

A vase of sunflowers sat in the middle, with petals laying around the vase. He loved sunflowers, which was his favorite flower. They're common, but beautiful nevertheless.

"Aren't they're just pretty?" Prompto chirped, as Noctis simply shrugged. "My foster grandparents nicknamed me sunflower. I guess that's where my love for sunflowers came from."

"I like sylleblossoms," Noctis claimed, as Prompto looked away. "They were Luna's favorite."

"I'm sorry. I should've decorated with sylleblossoms."

"It would've been nice."

XOXO

The doorbell rang.

He greeted Gladio and Ignis, with a big smile. It was a long drive, but they still came. And, Noctis' lake house was far, especially from Insomnia.

"I see you've been hard at work," Ignis smiled, as Prompto just grinned. "Did His Majesty at least help you?"

"You know him," Prompto snorted, as Ignis raised an eyebrow. "He was napping as usual."

"That does sound like him. Despite being a king, though, Noctis should help you more."

"I know he should, but I guess I spoil him."

"I do as well. It's a curse."

XOXO

The shield came over.

The tall brunet embraced him. He returned the gesture, with equal passion. He saw Ignis taking a picture of them, just before they let go of each other.

"The chocolate chip cookies are amazing!" Gladio complimented, as Prompto's face flushed. "I love the hot chocolate, too."

"Thanks, big guy!" Prompto chuckled, as Gladio laughed loudly. "I'll let you take some home."

"Who knows, though? I might just finish everything right now."

"You can go right ahead. I don't mind."

XOXO

The balcony was spacey.

It had chairs and a swing, but they sat atop a quilt. He watched Gladio and Ignis - cuddling and kissing, like something from a cheesy romance movie. He felt a pang of jealousy - a flame of envy, especially because his relationship is lacking that.

He looked away, with a frown. He can't remember the last time Noctis and him had been intimate. It was a seriously shocking realization.

"If you don't stay awake, you're going to miss the fireworks," Ignis said, as Noctis fluttered his eyes open. "You wouldn't want that, would you now?"

"I'm bored of them," Noctis sighed, as Ignis scowled. "They're nothing new."

"You have a bad attitude. It's not befitting of a king."

"Maybe I shouldn't be a king, then."

XOXO

The advisor gasped.

He gave Ignis an apologetic look. The others were aware Noctis was grieving, but not the extent of his grief.

He stroked Noctis' onyx locks, whose head lay in his lap. It was something Noctis liked - found comforting and soothing, especially sleep inducing. It made him wonder, though. Did Lady Lunafreya stroke Noctis' hair as well?

"Let him be," Gladio grumbled, as Noctis rolled his eyes. "He's just moody. He didn't mean what he said. If he did, I'll kick his ass during train."

"Is that so?" Noctis grunted, as Gladio smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Was that a challenge?"

"You can count it as one."

XOXO

The fireworks finally began.

They came in many colors, even shapes. He saw mostly floral shaped ones - resembling sunflowers, his favorite flower. It made him think of earlier - that comment about sylleblossoms being more beautiful, especially more beautiful than the common sunflower.

Could Noctis have been right, though? A sunflower could be found anywhere, but sylleblossoms couldn't. They were native to Tenebrae.

"That was a wonderful show," Ignis sighed, as Gladio helped him stand up. "It's so late, though."

"Yeah," Gladio smiled, as Ignis held his hand. "We should get going now."

"Let's get together some other time, though."

"But, Noct better not be moody."

XOXO

The king ignored Gladio's comment.

His husband just went to bed. He walked Gladio and Ignis out, with a jar full of his chocolate chip cookies. He didn't want them, not if Noctis didn't like them.

"Goodbye," Ignis waved, as Gladio gleefully eyed the cookie jar. "Don't, Gladio! You already ate a lot. You going to have an upset stomach if you eat anymore."

"They're so good," Gladio whined, as Ignis sighed. "Thanks, Prompto! You should definitely make some more when we come over again."

"I would love to know what you use."

"I bet it's a lot of sweet stuff."

XOXO

The two left soon.

He went to bed, then. He saw Noctis was already sound asleep.

He laid down beside him, but didn't go to sleep. He kept thinking about the things Noctis said to him. It plagued his mind - wouldn't let him rest, just tormented him.

He loved Noctis so much. He did suspect Noctis might not feel the same way about him, though. It didn't matter to him.

He'll try to be someone Noctis can love in the end.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
